Verbotenes Interessiert
by Anniversary
Summary: Herm lachte nervös, denn attraktiv hatte sie schon lange niemand mehr genannt, und selbst wenn, war sie sich nicht so sicher, ob es ernst gemeint war, und dann, ehe sie sich versah, beugte "er" sich über den Tisch und küsste sie.
1. Mein neuer Nachbar ist

**Verbotenes interessiert**

_Ich bedanke mich schon mal bei den Leuten, die mir einen Kommi hinterlassen, diese FF faven oder sie überhaupt lesen! ;)_

_Ach ja, nichts gehört mir (außer natürlich die Storyline und ggf. neuen Charas), sondern J.K. Rowling._

_Diese FF hält sich nicht genau an alle Angaben, die in ihren Büchern stehen._

_Könnte auch OOC werden, aber welche FF hält sich schon bei den Charas an die Eigenschaften der Personen die im Buch stehen? ;)_

_So, genug gelabert, dann viel Spaß! x)_

--

_**Mein neuer Nachbar ist...**_

**Freitag, 18. Juli 2003**

Hermione Granger, eine der erfolgreichsten Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums, saß an ihrem Schreibtisch im Büro und kämpfte sich durch ihren Berg voller Formulare und Steckbriefe der gesuchten Schwarzmagier.

Stöhnend schnappte sie sich ihre Kaffeetasse und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

"Na na, wer wird denn schon so schnell schlapp machen?" Fragte sie eine doch sehr bekannte Stimme. Schlagartig breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht aus und sie stand auf.

"Lang nicht mehr gesehen Harry!" Herm schloss ihren besten Freund in eine innige Umarmung.

"Ja, und das obwohl wir beide im Ministerium arbeiten und denselben Job haben." Grinste der Schwarzhaarige und Hermione knuffte ihm in die Seite. "Und weil du in deiner Freizeit mehr mit deiner Freundin machst, als mit mir und Ron!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

"Mach mir das noch zum Vorwurf, das ich eine Beziehung führe und du nicht!"

"Ach sei doch ruhig." Beleidigt drehte sie sich um und setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch. Ihre Arbeit fortsetzend. Harry schüttelte, nur den Kopf über ihre Reaktion.

"Ach Hermi, so war das nun auch nicht gemeint."  
"Nenn mich nicht Hermi, wie oft noch? Das hört sich an, wie eins dieser Viecher, die sich Luna immer in unserer Schulzeit ausgedacht hat!"

"Hey, nun werd jetzt nicht ungerecht und zieh Luna mit hinein, sie kann schließlich nichts dafür, das sie früher so war."  
"Und heute noch immer ab und zu so ist!" Beendete Hermione diesen Satz.

"Ich liebe sie so, wie sie ist, da stören mich ihre ganzen Macken gar nicht. Sie ist für mich etwas ganz besonders!" Harry lehnte sich gegen die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ist ja gut, das wollte ich damit nun gar nicht andeuten."

Sie starten sich beide böse an und Hermione war die erste, die von den beiden nachgab. "Harry, ich hab keine Lust mit dir zu streiten, das führt doch eh zu nichts."

"Grandiose Feststellung Frau Neunmalklug!"

Hermione strafte ihn mit einem giftigen Blick. "Blödmann!"  
Harry hielt seinen Zeigefinger unters Auge und zog den Tränensack runter, dabei streckte er ihr die Zunge entgegen. "Bäh!"  
Seine beste Freundin warf ihr Tintenfass nach ihm, doch Harry war schon längst aus dem Büro verschwunden, ehe das Tintenfass ihn treffen konnte und es an der Wand aufschlug und zersprang.

"Was für ein kindliches Verhalten." Sagte sie, bevor sie die Schweinerei, die sie veranstaltet hatte, mit einem Zauber wieder bereinigte.

--

Es war schon nach Feierabend, doch Hermione saß immer noch in ihrem Büro und arbeitete. Sie starte auf die Uhr. "Was? Schon nach 10 Uhr?" Mione legte ihre Unterlagen so sorgfältig auf ihren Platz, sodass sie sich ohne Probleme, nach dem Wochenende, wieder einarbeiten konnte.

"Accio Mantel." Und da klappte auch schon die Schranktüre auf und ihr Mantel flog ihr entgegen. Kurzerhand zog sie sich ihn an und schritt aus ihrem Büro.

Unten am Eingang des Ministeriums, winkte sie noch Jo, dem Ministeriumswächter zu und wünschte ihm eine ruhige Nacht. Und als sie dann den Sicherheitsbereich verlassen hatte, war sie auch schon appariert.

--

Seufzend ließ Hermione sich in ihren großen Ohrensessel fallen und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung. "Endlich Wochenende!"  
Sie schaltete den TV ein.  
Nachdem sie ihre über 600 Kanäle durch gezappt hatte, schaltete sie frustiert den Fernseher wieder aus und schmiss die Bedienung entnervt auf den Tisch vor ihr.

"Super, mal wieder nichts in der Glotze!" Mione strich sich über ihre müden Augen. "Und ausgerechnet auch noch Freitagabend und ich hab nichts vor."

Wie auf Kommando klingelte ihr Telefon. "Hermione Granger?!"

"Ah, gut das du da bist Herm!" Meldete sich die Person auf der anderen Seite.  
"Oh, hi Parvati, was gibt's denn? Ist irgendwas Schlimmes passiert?"  
"Nein, keine Sorge. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du Lust hast mit mir, Padma, Lavender, Ginny und Susan die Stadt unsicher zu machen. Was hältst du davon?"

Hermione überlegte einen Moment.

"Ach komm schon Herm." Auch ohne, das sie Parvati sah, wusste sie, das die Person, am anderen Ende der Leitung, die Augen verdrehte. "Es ist Freitagabend und so wie ich dich kenne, hast du alle Kanäle deines TV's durchgezappt, die Fernbedienung entnervt auf den Tisch geknallt und mal wieder nichts vor. Also komm, das ist die beste Gelegenheit das Singledasein zu vergessen und einfach mal Party zu machen."

"Na gut, meinetwegen!" Sie grinste.  
"Wuhu, danke Hermione. Wir treffen uns dann in einer Stunde in London vor der Nachtschicht. Du weißt ja wo der Club ist. Bis später Süße. Kussi!"

Und prompt hatte sie schon aufgelegt, bevor Hermione sich es noch einmal anders hätte überlegen können.

"Na dann mal los!" Sagte das braunhaarige Mädchen, bevor sie voller Elan vom Sessel sprang und ins Bad flüchtete.

--

"Hey Gin!" Hermione sprang ihrer Freundin fröhlich um den Hals und begrüßte sie stürmisch. "Wie geht's dir? Wo sind die anderen?"

"Mir geht's gut und die anderen sind schon drinnen! Nachdem sie all die heißen Typen gesehen haben, die in den Club hineingegangen sind, sind sie förmlich hinterher gestürzt."

Mione schmunzelte. "So typisch, aber bei den ganzen gutaussehenden Männern hier, kann ich es den anderen auch kaum verübeln!"

"Na wenn das so ist, wieso stehen wir dann noch hier?" Und schon waren die beiden im größten und begehrtesten Nachtclub, den es in London gab.

Wohlgemerkt, eine Muggeldisco.

Der Club sah aus, wie jeder andere.

Es gab Käfige und Stangen, an und in denen junge Leute tanzten und Spaß hatten, die übliche Musik, die in den Charts lief und jede menge Alkohol. Die Menschen tanzten ausgelassen auf der Tanzfläche, andere wiederum hockten an der Bar und unterhielten sich mit denjenigen, die neben einen saßen.

Hermione sah aus den Augenwickeln Lavender mit einem blonden Schönling flirten.

"Soso, Lav ist also ja schon voll in ihrem Element, wie ich sehe." Ginny schaute in dieselbe Richtung wie Hermione und fing an zu grinsen.

"Ist doch nichts neues, was dich überraschen sollte, oder?"

"Stimmt auch schon wieder, da hast du recht!"

Beide setzten ihren Weg fort, hinüber zu einer Reihe von Sitzgelegenheiten in einer der Ecken des Clubs.

"Hi, Susan, Parvati und Padma!" Hermione bückte sich zu den begrüßten hinunter und umarmte sie herzlich.

"Du siehst ja echt scharf aus Herm!" Sagte Susan und musterte ihre Freundin von oben bis unten.

"Ach Quark. Hör doch auf!" Winkte sie ab und strich sich verlegen mit der Hand durch ihr Pony.

"Doch, wirklich. Du hast dich in letzter Zeit total gemausert!"

Alle nickten zustimmend.

"Jetzt bin ich aber frustriert!"

"Wieso das denn?" Fragte Padma.

"Weil mich anscheinend kein Mann attraktiv findet. Ich will Schokolade!"  
"Ich will keine Schokolade, ich will lieber einen Mann!"  
"Warum so bescheiden? Ich will beides!" meinte Ginny.

Die fünf Mädels schauten sich an und fingen lauthals an zu lachen. Einige Leute in ihrem Umfeld drehten sich zu ihnen herum und musterten sie argwöhnisch.

Lavender kam breit grinsend zu ihnen herübergeschlendert.

"Oh Hey Mione, ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, das du schon hier bist." Sie breitete ihre Arme aus, legte sie auf Hermiones Schultern und drückte ihrem Gegenüber links und rechts ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

"Bei deiner Flirterei kein Wunder Lavender!" Kicherte sie und drückte sie herzlich an sich.

"Kennst mich doch!" Sagte ihre ehemalige Zimmergenossin und zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu.

"Stimmt auch schon wieder!"

Nachdem sich alle noch ein wenig unterhalten hatten und ihre Cocktails leer waren, stürmten sie auf die Tanzfläche.

Lavender wurde direkt wieder von ihrem uminösen Lover von hinten angetanzt und an ihren Hüften angefasst. Sie provozierte ihn, indem sie ihm ihr Hinterteil in sein Gesäß drückte und in leichten Bewegungen ihren Po kreisen lies.

Ihre Freundinnen, die dies beobachteten, grinsten wissend. Ginny beugte sich zu Hermione vor und sagte ihr ins Ohr: "Na ich wette, wenn das heute nicht noch was wird, dann fress' ich meinen Besen!"

"Diese Wette nimm ich nicht an, weil ich weiß, du gewinnst!" meinte Hermione nur und strich sich eine Strähne hinter ihre Ohrmuschel und tanzte ausgelassen weiter.

"Spielverderberin!"

--

Als Hermione früh am Morgen wieder ihre Wohnung betrat, ließ sie sich ganz erschöpft in ihren Sessel plumpsen und zog ihre Stöckelschuhe aus.

Fluchend massierte sie sich die schmerzenden Fußsohlen. "Verdammte Schuhe. Immer wieder der reinste Mord, wenn ich ausgehe."

Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück und schloss einen Moment ihre stechenden Augen.

Schnurrend kam Krummbein um die Ecke und hopste auf die Lehne des Sessels. Ohne ihre Lider zu heben, kraulte sie ihren Kater am Nacken. "Na mein Großer, hast du mich vermisst?"

Als Antwort schnurrte er nur noch lauter und schmiegte seinen Kopf an Miones Wange.

Ein paar mal kraulte sie ihren Kater noch am Nacken, bis ihre Streicheleinheiten immer träger wurden und schließlich ganz aufhörten. Dann vernahm man von ihr nur noch ein gleichmäßiges Atmen, das verriet, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Krummbein, tapste vorsichtig von der Lehne auf ihren Schoß und rollte sich auf Hermiones gemütlichen Gesäßes zusammen.

**Samstag, 19. Juli 2003**

Hermione saß in der Winkelgasse, mit einer starken Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Ihr gegenüber Ron und Harry.

"Das muss ja ne lange Nacht gewesen sein, so wie du heute ausschaust, Herm!" äußerte Ron sich und griente sie schief an.

"Ach, halt doch einfach die Klappe!" brauste sie auf und verdrehte die Augen. Daraufhin nahm sie einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

"Nachdem ich zu hause angekommen war, bin ich auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen."

Die beiden Jungs schauten sich vielsagend an und entgegneten wie aus einem Munde: "Wie immer, wenn du von einer durchzechten Nacht zurück kommst!"

Am liebsten hätte Hermione irgendwas nach den beiden geworfen, doch es lag nichts greifbares in ihrer Nähe, außer ihren heißgeliebten Kaffee, doch den wollte sie nicht über ihre beiden Freunde vergießen, also blieb es nur bei einem bösen Blick.

Ron schaute nervös auf seine Uhr. "Oh Leute, langsam muss ich aber los, sonst bekomm ich nur krach mit Susan, wenn ich zu spät komme!"

"Ich komm mit Kumpel, Luna und ich wollten auch noch einkaufen gehen, bevor es erneut zu spät wird, wie das letzte mal!"

"Und was ist mit mir?" meldete sich Hermione zu Wort und schob schmollend ihre Unterlippe vor.

"Tut uns leid Herm, aber du kannst gerne mit uns kommen, wenn du magst! Wir bringen dich dann nach hause!"

"Nein danke! Ich kann gut drauf verzischten, zu hause vor dem Kasten zu hocken und dort alleine zu versauern."

Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen. "Fang nicht schon wieder damit an. Du weißt genau, das wir uns auch um dich bemühen."

Hermione verschränkte nur die Arme und schob abermals ihre Unterlippe hervor.

Ron nahm sie in den Arm und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Komm einfach mit und gut ist!"

Widerwillig stand sie auf, leerte noch mit einem Zug ihre halbvolle Kaffeetasse und schnappte sich ihre Sachen. Sie hakte sich jeweils rechts und links bei ihren Freunden ein und schritt mit ihnen aus dem Cafe und raus auf die belebten Straßen der Winkelgasse. Hermione blieb auf einmal ruckartig stehen und die beiden Jungs wurden unweigerlich wegen dieser Bewegung zurückgezogen.

"Oh shit, tut mir leid Jungs. Ich hab was vergessen!" sie entzog ihre Arme ihren beiden Freunden. "Hab noch was ganz wichtiges zu erledigen, wir sehen uns heute Abend beim DVD Abend bei Ginny! Macht's gut!" sie winkte Ron und Harry noch mal zu und verschwand in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

"Was die schon wieder, und das auch noch am Wochenende, wieder so wichtiges zu erledigen hat, ist mir auch ein Rätsel. Weißt du irgendwas Alter?" Ron schaute Harry zweifelnd an doch dieser zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

--

Hermione lief im hetzenden Schritt die Straße entlang.

"Oh, ich bin so doof! Hab ich doch glatt beinahe das Treffen mit Ian vergessen!" sie schlug sich in Gedanken an den Kopf.

Hermione ging an einem Schaufenster vorbei und betrachtete sich in ihrem Spiegelbild. Ein spitzer Schrei entfuhr ihr, als sie erkannte, wie sie aussah. Ron hatte wohl kaum Unrecht gehabt, mit dem was er über sie gesagt hatte.

Das braunhaarige Mädchen zückte ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf ihren Kopf und murmelte schnell einen Zauberspruch.  
Ja, so konnte sie sich nun vor Ian sehen lassen, dachte sie sich und machte sich weiter auf den Weg zur Eisdiele, an der sie sich mit ihm verabredet hatte.  
Kaum war sie in unmittelbarer Nähe, rief ihr eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme zu.

"Hey, da bist du ja endlich! Dachte schon, du hättest mich vergessen!"

Hermione strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. "Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Nur fast!" sie lächelte ihn keck an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie lies sich von ihm in eine Umarmung zerren.

"Na, das sollte normalerweise bestraft werden!"

Mione knuffte ihm in die Wange. "Wehe dir!" Ian lachte, nahm sie an die Hand und führte sie an den Tisch, an dem er anscheinend schon gesessen hatte. Dies bewies jedenfalls die leere Tasse die dort stand.  
Beide setzten sich hin und sofort kam ein Kellner angerannt.

"Was möchten die Dame und der Herr gerne bestellen?"

Hermione nahm sich die Bestellkarte und blätterte herum. Sie schaute Ian an und fragte: "Wärst du damit einverstanden, wenn ich für uns beide das Pizza-eis bestelle?"  
Der Junge ihr gegenüber nickte bestätigend. "Und noch zwei Tassen Kaffee bitte, ja?"  
Der Kellner verstand, nahm die leere Tasse mit und ging sofort wieder hinein um die Bestellung weiter zu leiten.  
Sobald er weg war, legte Ian seine Hand auf Miones und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

"Weißt du eigentlich wie schön du heute wieder aussiehst?"

Hermione errötete, sengte ihren Blick und murmelte ein verlegendes Danke.

"Ich frage mich immer wieder, wieso eine so bezaubernde Frau, wie du es bist, immer noch Single ist?!"

Sie machte lachend eine abwehrende Handbewegung. "Genauso gut könntest du fragen, wieso die Sonne gelb ist. Oder das Gras grün. Es ist eben einfach so. Wusstest du nicht, das Herm ein Synonym für ledig ist?"  
Ian lächelte. "Aber du bist doch gerne Single, nicht? Du bist so unabhängig, du scheinst nie jemanden zu brauchen … Es hat immerhin Wochen gedauert, bis ich dich überhaupt mal allein treffen konnte."  
Das stimmte. Ian und sie haben sich vor ein paar Monaten in der Londoner City in einem Bücher-Cafe kennen gelernt und immer wenn sie sich Verabredeten, kam bei ihr ständig etwas dazwischen.

"Als ich dich kennen gelernt hab, kamst du mir unglaublich willensstark und robust vor, aber tief im Innern bist du weich und verletzlich. Oh Gott, jetzt bin ich zu weit gegangen. Entschuldige, ich wollte dich wirklich nicht mit meinem Psychogewäsch nerven."

Sie wurde rot, er wurde rot, beide setzten gleichzeitig zum Sprechen an.  
Hermione hielt inne, um ihn fortfahren zu lassen.  
In dem Moment kam der Kellner wieder an den Tisch und servierte den Beiden das Eis und stellte die gefüllten Tassen ebenfalls auf die Platte.  
Ian hielt den Blick auf die Tasse geheftet, als kostete es ihn Überwindung, eine Wahrheit auszusprechen, die ihm dennoch am Herzen lag.

"Ich meine ja bloß, du solltest diese weichere Seite ruhig öfter zeigen, das macht dich nämlich noch attraktiver."

Herm lachte nervös, denn _attraktiv_ hatte sie schon lange niemand mehr genannt, und selbst wenn, war sie sich nicht so sicher, ob es ernst gemeint war, und dann, ehe sie sich versah, beugte sich Ian über den Tisch und küsste sie.  
Nach dem Kuss, konnte Hermione nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln.

"Ist das okay?" wispert Ian und sie nickte.

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie zum letzten Mal leidenschaftlich geküsst wurde, obwohl dies hier eigentlich eher sanft war.

--

Als sie nach ihrem „Date" wieder zu hause ankam, grinste Hermione noch immer wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
Sie kramte nach ihrem Wohnungsschlüssel, bis sie in der Wohnung ihr gegenüber ein klopfen und Rumgeschiebe von Möbeln mitbekam. Neugierig drehte sie sich um und horchte an der Türe.

"Wie es wohl scheint, ist wohl endlich Jemand nebenan eingezogen. Da bin ich aber mal gespannt, wie er oder sie sein wird." Sagte sie zu sich selbst und kicherte ein wenig.

Herm warf einen Blick auf die Türklingel, doch noch stand kein Namensschildchen dran.  
Schulter zuckend kramte sie weiter nach ihrem Schlüssel und fand ihn endlich. Sie steckte ihn ins Schloss, drehte ihn herum und betrat ihr Domizil.  
Sie streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und schmiss sie achtlos in die nächste Ecke.  
Krummbein kam schnurrend an und schmiegte sich an ihre Beine.

"Na mein Süßer, du hast bestimmt Hunger, nicht?"

Zur Bestätigung tapste er sogleich in die Küche, Hermione lachend hinter im her.

"Wenn das mal nicht eine Ansage ist?"

Nachdem sie Krummbein versorgt hatte, ging sie ins Bad und lies Wasser in die große Badewanne einlaufen.  
Ja, ein Bad konnte sie gut nach diesem Tag und der letzten Nacht gut gebrauchen.

Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes entfachten die vielen kleinen Teelichter und Kerzen, die in dem Raum herumstanden.  
Sie entledigte sich ihrer Kleider und stieg in die schon halbgefüllte Wanne.  
Wohlwollend seufzend streckte sie sich aus und legte den Kopf nach hinten. "Oh, wie gut das doch tut."  
Hermione lag gerade mal etwa zehn Minuten in der Wanne, als es an der Tür klingelte. Grummelnd erhob sie sich und wickelte sich in ein Handtuch. Mit nassen Füßen stapfte sie den Flur entlang.  
Schon wieder klingelte es.

"Moment, ich komme!" rief sie.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass man nie die Tür aufmachen sollte, ohne vorher zu fragen, wer da ist, vor allem nicht, wenn man alleinstehend, weiblich und in London wohnhaft ist.  
Und schon gar nicht halbnackt, nur in einem Badehandtuch bekleidet.  
Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie natürlich blöderweise in ihrem Schlafzimmer liegen gelassen.

»Na da liegt er gut! « verfluchte sie sich innerlich, aber wiederum – ein Todesser würde auch nicht einfach klingeln, sondern ganz leicht „einbrechen" wollen. Apparieren konnte man in ihrer Wohnung nicht, dafür hatte sie gesorgt, nachdem sie ihr ganzen Hab und Gut hier her geschafft hatte.

Es klingelte schon wieder.

"Ja, immer mit der Ruhe!"

Und mit einem Ruck machte sie ihre Türe auf.

Der erste Gedanke, der ihr in den Kopf schoss war: »Mein neuer Nachbar ist …_Malfoy?!_ «

_To Be Continued_


	2. Draco Malfoy?

**... Draco Malfoy?**

--

So, hier ist nun das nächste Kap.  
Vielen lieben Dank an diejenigen, die meine Story kommentieren! :)

Und an die **Anderen**, die meine FF lesen.  
**_Ich kann sehen, wer alles meine FF in seiner Favo-Liste hat! ;)_**  
Ich würde euch sehr gerne bitten, mir auch ein paar Kommis zu hinterlassen. Denn dann weiß ich was ich evtl. verbessern kann, wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt.  
Anregungen und Wünsche sind auch sehr willkommen! :)

Nun denn, viel Spaß beim lesen!  
Es ist zwar kurz, aber immerhin!

--

_Ich bin nicht Tot, aber ich weiß was Einsamkeit ist..._

_"Es sind nicht die Dinge die unsere Einsamkeit bezeugen die Wichtig sind...  
Sondern die Mittel mit denen wir was dagegen tun können..."_

_Valery Seligh_

--

**Immer noch Samstag, 19. Juli 2003**

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, die Störung, aber haben…." Mitten im Satz hielt der Junge blonde Mann ihr gegenüber inne, als er erkannte, wen er da vor sich hatte.

"Granger?" verblüfft schaute er sie an, bis er erkannte, das sie nur mit einem Hauch von nichts bedeckt war.

Er musterte sie von oben bis unten, aufs peinlichste genau.

Belustigt hob er eine Augenbraue.

»Nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht!« dachte er und sah ihr wieder ins Gesicht.

"Hab ich dich gerade bei etwas gestört?" seine Lippen umspielte ein laszives Grinsen, was ihr natürlich nicht entging.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass dich das etwas angeht… Malfoy!" Sie verschränkte beide Arme vor ihrer Brust und funkelte ihn böse an.

Noch immer hatte er dieses anstößige Lächeln im Gesicht. "Was willst du? Du hast ja schließlich nicht umsonst an meiner Tür geklingelt!" sie schien sich wieder gefasst zu haben, doch der blonde junge Mann wusste, das sie noch genauso verblüfft war wie er, als sie erkannt hatten, wer wem gegenüberstand. Doch zeigen tat er dies auch nicht.

"Ich denke, das hat sich schon längst erledigt, nach diesem Anblick braucht man wohl gar nichts mehr!" Draco musterte sie noch einmal von oben bis unten, bevor er sich umdrehte und in seine offene Wohnungstüre verschwand.

Als er sie schloss, hörte er von draußen, wie Hermione wütend mit dem Fuß aufstampfte und 'Arschloch' murmelte. Dann hörte er ein klicken, was wohl hieß, das sie ihre Türe geschlossen hatte.

Draco lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen.

"Es hat sich ja doch wirklich gelohnt in eine Muggelwohnung zu ziehen!" wieder zogen sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben. Er schloss die Augen und rief das Bild von einer, in ein weißes Handtuch bekleidete Hermione ins Gedächtnis.

"Da bin ich aber gespannt, was das noch werden wird!?" Der blonde Mann stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging in seine Küche, bzw. das, was mal eine Küche werden sollte.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, setzten sich die Einzelteile zusammen und positionierten sich genau so, wie die Küche in Dracos Vorstellungen aussehen sollte.

Normalerweise wollte er die Schränke und Regale von Hand zusammen bauen, aber nach dem Zwischenfall von eben, wollte er seine ehemalige Schulkameradin nicht auch noch fragen, ob sie einen Akku-Schrauber für ihn hat.

So wie er sie einschätzte, zumindest wie sie früher in Schulzeiten gewesen war, hätte sie ihn ausgelacht und ihm die Türe vor der Nase zugeknallt.

Denn wer konnte schon ahnen, das Draco, nachdem er seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts absolviert hatte, in eine Muggeluniversität gehen und dort studieren würde.

Keiner.

Sehr zum ärger seines Vaters, aber dieser konnte ihn ohnehin mal ganz gewaltig.

Mit seinem Studium war er noch lange nicht fertig, doch brauchte auch mal ein Malfoy Pause und im nächsten Semester konnte er ja wieder dabei sein. Ist ja nicht so, dass er mit dem Stoff nicht hinterher kam.

Natürlich ist er einer der besten, um genau zu sagen, ist er der beste im Semester, denn es gab dieses mal keine besserwisserische Hermione Granger, die ihn immer auf den zweiten Platz drängte.

Draco schnaufte und lies sich auf sein Sofa plumpsen. Er nahm die Fernbedienung und schaltete seinen Fernseher ein.

--

Hermione stand mit dem Rücken gegen ihre geschlossene Türe gelehnt.

"Wie kann das sein? Was macht ausgerechnet Malfoy hier in einer ‚Muggelwohnung'?" Krummbein kam angeschnurrt und schmiegte sich gegen ihre nassen Beine.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie sie ihren ehemaligen Schulkamerad entgegen getreten ist.

"Oh nein, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!" sie lief ins Bad und begutachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie fuhr sich durch ihre nassen lockigen Haare. "Schlimmer kann dieser Tag einfach nicht mehr werden."

Kurzerhand zauberte sie sich ihre Haare trocken und glättete sie sich in einem.

Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und öffnete ihren großen Kleiderschrank. Kaum hatte sie ihren Schrank geöffnet, flogen Hermione auch schon Kleidungsstücke für den heutigen Tag entgegen.

So ganz ohne Magie konnte sie eben auch nicht leben und dementsprechend konnte man wenigstens jeden Tag ein bisschen Zeit einsparen und hatte auch nicht mehr dieses lästige was-zieh-ich-heute-an-Problem.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, pilgerte sie in ihre Küche und schmiss die Kaffeemaschine an. Hermione nahm sich daraufhin den Futternapf von Krummbein und füllte ihn.

Der Kater machte derweil ein Theater. Er quietschte und quengelte, ging unruhig hin und her und schaute begierig nach oben.

"Immer mit der Ruhe mein Großer, du bekommst ja schon was. Obwohl du ja vorhin auch schon was hattest du Vielfraß!" Lachte sie und schon stand der Napf auch auf dem Boden.

Krummbein bedankte sich mit einem ‚Miau' und machte sich sofort über sein Fressen her.

Anschließend setzte sich Hermione mit einer heißen Tasse Kaffee an den Tisch und hing ihren Gedanken nach.

»Was zum Kuckuck noch mal macht Malfoy hier? Es kann doch nicht sein, das ausgerechnet er sich herablässt und in eine Muggelwohnung zieht. Was hat er bloß vor?«

--

**Später am Abend**

Hermione apparierte vor Ginnys Haus und klopfte an die Türe.

"Mensch, wo hast du so lange gesteckt Herm?" wurde sie auch schon von Ronald Weasley, ihren langjährigen besten Freund, begrüßt.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Was für eine Begrüßung!" Hermione quetschte sich an Ron vorbei durch die Tür. "Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin, aber ich hatte vorhin noch eine Begegnung der dritten Art bei mir im Hausflur, damit musste ich erstmal klar kommen!"

Ron, der dies natürlich nicht ernst nahm, grinste. "Ach was? 'Ne Begegnung der Dritten Art? Was soll es denn gewesen sein?"

Herm lächelte schelmisch zu ihm hinauf. "Ron, weißt du das etwa nicht? Du standest doch mit einem Strauß voller roter Rosen vor meiner Türe und batest um meine Hand an!" Besser verschwieg sie den anderen, wer in die Wohnung gegenüber von ihr eingezogen ist.

Ron verschluckte sich. "Ich soll **was **getan haben!?"

Die kleine Frau lachte, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schnipste ihm gegen die Stirn. "Dummkopf!"

Ohne zu warten, ob Ron noch irgendetwas erwiderte, ging sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort saßen schon Harry und Ginny, mit Chips, Popcorn, Decken zum einkuscheln, jeder Menge DVD's und Getränken und sahen erwartungsvoll zu ihr auf.

"Was ist denn nun? Willst du weiterhin so verlassen da stehen bleiben oder setzt du dich endlich zu uns, wenn du schon so spät kommst?" neckte sie Ginny.

"Ja ja, ist doch gut!" Und schon lies sie sich auf den gemütlichen alten Ohrensessel von Ginny fallen.

Ron, kam nun auch ins Wohnzimmer getrabt. "Mensch Ron, beeil dich und beweg deinen Hintern hier hin!" giftete die kleine Rothaarige ihren großen Bruder an.

"Bleib mal locker Schwesterherz, der Film hat doch noch gar nicht angefangen!"

"Apropo Film, was gucken wir eigentlich? Stehen schon Filme zur Auswahl? fragte Hermione in die Runde.

Harry, der die ganze Zeit leise war, meldete sich nun auch zu Wort. "Ja und zwar: _The Ring, Die Wutprobe, Dreamcatcher, Final Destination 2 oder Wie werde ich ihn los in 10 Tagen_?!"

Hermione wurde hellhöhrig. "Was? _Wie werde ich ihn los in 10 Tagen_?, den Film wollte ich schon vor Monaten im Kino schauen, doch ich bin nie dazu gekommen! Bitte, bitte, lasst uns den gucken!!"

Ginny war ebenfalls so begeistert. "Ja bitte Jungs! Ich bin dafür!"

Ron und Harry stöhnten entnervt auf und wollten schon protestieren, doch ein Blick in Ginnys und Hermiones Augen, erweichte die beiden und sie stimmten zu.

"Aber nur, wenn wir danach Die Wutprobe sehen dürfen!" versuchte Harry zu verhandeln.

Ginny und Herm schauten sich an und nickten bestätigend. "Einverstanden, aber schieb endlich die DVD in den Player!"

Keine Stunde später meldete sich Hermione wieder zur Wort.

"Ich weiß schon, wie das Ende ist. Die beiden verlieben sich trotzdem ineinander und leben glücklich und zufrieden, bis an ihr Lebensende!" schnaufte sie und mümmelte sich mehr in ihre Decke ein.

"Och Herm, du bekommst auch bald deinen Traumprinzen. Du darfst nur nicht dran denken und dann Zack und Bumm ... da steht der Traumprinz vor deiner Tür und fragt vielleicht, ob du ihm, nette Nachbarin, einen Beutel Zucker ausleihen könntest. Und wenn er dir Tage später einen neuen Beutel Zucker zurückbringt, kommt ihr ins Gespräch und ehe ihr euch verseht, habt ihr euch ineinander verliebt." Meinte Harry, der ihr am nächsten saß, aufmunternd und streichelte seiner besten Freundin leicht über die Schulter.

Hermione lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, da sie ja heute eine fast derartige Begegnung mit Jemand hatte. Doch wusste sie, das daraus nie mehr werden würde. Zumindest von ihrer Seite aus. Sie erinnerte sich an den Blick, den ihr Malfoy zugeworfen hatte, ehe er wieder in seiner Wohnung verschwand.

Jedoch erwiderte Hermione: "Es ist wirklich lieb gemeint Harry. Danke!" sie lächelte ihm zu und wollte sich gerade wieder in den Film vertiefen, als Ginny die beiden anfuhr, sie sollen doch bitte endlich wieder ruhig sein.

Einen Blick in die Augen des anderen, dann wussten schon Harry und Hermione, was der andere dachte.

Irgendwie fand es Herm ein wenig zu ruhig.

Die Brünette Frau linste zu dem Platz in dem Ron saß.

Sie lächelte.

Ihr bester Freund war eingeschlafen.

--

**Sonntag, 20. Juli 2003**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Hermione mit einer Tüte Brötchen vor ihrer Wohnungstüre und kramte nach ihrem Schlüssel.

"Na wo ist denn das Mistding?" Sie steckte sich einen Teil der Brötchentüte zwischen die Zähne, damit sie beide Hände frei hatte um nach ihrem Schlüssel zu fahnden.

"Kann ich dir behilflich sein, Granger?" fragte sie nur eine zu ihr wohlbekannt Stimme.

"Nein Danke!" gab sie patzig, wie es eben nur ging, mit einer Tüte zwischen den Zähnen, von sich, ohne Draco Malfoy eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen. "Ich hab ihn eh schon."

Zum Beweis holte sie ihren gesuchten Gegenstand aus ihrer Tasche und steckte ihn in ihr Schloss.

Kaum war die Türe offen, verschwand sie dahinter und die fiel wieder zu.

Draco, der vor Hermiones Wohnung stand, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Okay... ich wollte nur freundlich sein!"

Nach diesen Worten stapfte er die Stufen hinunter und verlies das Haus um ein paar Einkäufe erledigen zu gehen.

Hermione, die ihr Ohr an die Türe gedrückt hatte und lauschte. Sie wartete noch, bis sie unten die Haustüre ins Schloss fallen hörte, bevor sie verächtlich schnaufte.

"Deine Freundlichkeit kannst du dir sonst wohin schieben Malfoy. Das warst du in Hogwarts auch nicht, dann brauchst du erst recht jetzt nicht mehr damit anzufangen, du mieses Frettchen!" murmelte sie wütend zu sich selber.

Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Sie wusste nicht, ob es wegen ihrer Wut war, die sie gerade in sich spürte, oder wegen ihm.

Aber eins wusste sie... es hatte was mit ihm zu tun.

Krummbein kam um die Ecke und begrüßte sein Frauchen liebevoll, in dem er ihr, wie so oft, um die Beine tänzelte und sich an sie schmiegte und schnurrte.

"Ja mein Großer, du bekommst ja dein Essen!"

Und wie auf Kommando, tapste der Kater voraus in die Küche.

_To Be Continued_


End file.
